A New Start
by So.Not.Your.Average.Girl
Summary: 11 year old Ari and her mother Meredith (Along with her cat Midnight) escape from Edward, an abusive father and husband. They move to Daggerhorn for a new start, Ari meets 13 year old Peter and they become friends...Or will they become more? Rating MIGHT and I repeat MIGHT change!
1. Ari's Profile

Full Name: Arietta "Ari" Elizabeth Trinity

Nicknames: Arie, Etta

Species: psychic

XxXxX

Haircolor: strawberry blonde

Eyecolor: hazel green

Skintone: fair

Height: 5'2 and a half

Weight: 100 pounds

Age: 11

Scars: 3 inch knife cut on stomach (slightly faded), burn mark small circle on palm

Theme song: Dead island theme song by Giles lamb

XxXxX

Personality: Ari is extremely shy and quiet, she rarely talks but when she does her voice is soft and sweet, she loves to help her mother though and will stand up for wolves, she also is a book worm and is also very smart, she is brave when it comes to animals too, she has very good manners too

Likes: snow, spring, winter, sun, hideouts, wolves, wolf figurines, cats, strawberries, black fur, white and black cloaks, white, black, animals, fishing, books, libraries, trees, her mother, Molly (her doll), Midnight (her 1 month old calico kitten with green-gray eyes), flowers, tulips, roses, daisies, forest, herbs, small children, babies

Dislikes: animals being killed for the wrong reasons, when the weather is to hot, people calling her mother names, Edward (her father)

XxXxX

Links: (paste)

Midnight (Ari's Cat): hphotos-ak-ash4/p480x480/998433_401385316638061_21 4920383_

Meredith (Ari's mother): beauty/blogs/girls-in-the-beauty-department/2011/0 9/25/0402-scarlett_johannson_red_hair_

.

Edward (Ari's abusive father): /24109567-if-you-get-a-chance-take-if-it-changes-y our-life#.Uhre4hxUFj4


	2. A New Start

**I don't own anything! Everything belongs to their owners! I only own Ari, Meredith and Midnight! NO ONE ELSE! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS! NOW READ!**

_**Chapter 1: A new home **_

_Splash!_

I let out a yelp as I tripped on a puddle and landed in the dirt. "Ari! Are you alright?" My mother helped me up, she sqauted down and dusted off my cloak and dress.

I nodded. "Mother, how much farther?" I asked.

"Not long."

"Will...Fa-Will he, find us?" I asked, my voice shaking. She gave me a soft yet protective look.

"No, and he never will."

I smiled in relief.

We continued walking, my mother carried two baskets. One full of clothes, the other full of food, I carried a basket will my clothes with 2 daggers in it, that also had Midnight and Molly, "Mew!" Midnight stuck her head and looked at the grass and green trees. She let out another meow before sticking her head back in, I smiled then started to catch up with my mother when I realized I was falling behind.

Then we came to village, "Who are you?" I quickly hid behind my mother.

"My name is Meredith."

"What do you want?!"

"I are looking for-"

"I don't care! You don't belong here!"

"**You** have no right to tell us where we can and can't go!"

"**You** watch your mouth woman! Learn respect!"

"Your a fool! I give respect to those who earn it! And you dare dress up like a priest when you act a servant of satan!" I looked to see people starting to gather round, then I saw a plumpish woman with blonde hair walk forward.

"Stop! Father August, these are my friends. The people who are going to live in that old small house, where Augustine lived." I sneaked a look from behind my mother, my hands still clutching the back of my mother's black cloak.

I looked at a boy that was about 13, he had a slight tanish skin, very dark brown hair and eyes to. When he looked at me I quickly hid my face into my mother's cloak, the people left and I felt footsteps coming closer, "Meredith! It's good to see you! Where's your daughter?" I heard a woman ask, "Ari, come on. This is my friend, she won't hurt you." I cautiously stepped from behind my mother. I looked up at the woman, "Hi." I said quietly, "Aw! Aren't you just the precious little thing? I'm Suzette, it's very nice to meet you." She looked back to my mother, "I'll show you to your new house." We followed her. Then we made it to a brown house that looked like it had 2 levels. Suzette told us where we lived and told us to come for supper, so I could meet her 2 daughters and husband.

We went into the house and I smiled, we were away from Edward.

_**Peter's POV:**_

My head raised up, when I heard shouting, I ran to see what it was. While pushing though the crowd, I saw a very pretty woman in her late 20s. Then a noticed a young girl, probably 11, looking at me, she had strawberry blonde hair that covered her right eye, hazel eyes, she wore a simple purple dress with blue and black patches on it, a pair of dirty white fingerless gloves, dark brown boots, and a white cloak that was black on the inside. As soon as she spotted me looking at her she went back to hiding behind her mom, I chuckled.

_**Ari's POV:**_

My mother was fixing a pair of very pretty red dress and a much bigger blue and black dress that Edward tore when he found it.

_Flashback:_

_"YOU SPEND MONEY ON THESE SLUT DRESSES?! MY MONEY?! YOU WHORE!" I flinched when Edward continued to scream at my mother. I watched from the top of the stairs._

_"YOUR MONEY?! I work! I cook! I clean! I wash! You do nothing except spending money on beer and gambling!" My eyes widened when his face turned red, he ripped the sleeves off of the dresses, but then mother started hitting him. Then he threw her to the ground and started beating her, he stopped after 6 minutes. Then when he looked like he was gonna go upstairs I scrambled to my room and closed the door very quietly. When I heard the footsteps fade and the door slam shut I quietly ran downstairs and started helping my mother._

_"Mother are you okay?"_

_"Uhn...Yes honey, I'm okay."_

_End of flashback:_

"There! Ari, go change." She said handing me the red dress with white stitching, while snapping me out of my flashback. I went up to my new room and changed. "Ari are you ready?" I got out of my room and went over to my mother. We walked to Suzette's house, then knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Suzette, "Hello! Come in! Come in!" Suzette pulled us inside, I noticed two girls. One with blonde hair and pale blue eyes who liked she was 9 or 10, the other had auburn hair with strikingly blue eyes and was about my age, and a older man with dullish brown hair eyes and eyes. "These are my daughters, Lucie and Valerie, and my husband. Ceasrie." I gave a small smile and ate dinner with them, "Oh! Valerie, Lucie I need you to help me with Roxxane's Mother's garden tomorrow." Valerie swallowed, "But I'm supposed to hang out with Peter!" She pouted, "Well, that's too bad. Your helping me." Valerie sighed then turned to me, "So how come your dad didn't move with you?"

I froze.

"Uh...Are you alright?" Suzette quickly changed the conversation, "Who wants apple pie?" Lucie and Valerie both replied 'we do!', "Are you okay Arietta?" Mother asked me, I nodded shakily. "So, Merida. When did you say the baby is gonna be born?" That's right! My mother was pregnant! I keep in forgetting! "In winter, I hope it's girl, sons are so hard to handle these days." Mother chuckled, I chuckled too. "I also got a job at a flower and herbs shop. So, Ari I'll be home at dark and will have Sundays off. Okay?" I nodded.

/\(A)/\(R)/\(I)/\

How was it?! Review please! Please review!


	3. A new friend

**I do not own** anything!

**Chapter 2: A New Friend **

_Meredith picked up the pot and turned around, however. She slammed into someone...And got dirt all over them._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"How dare you?!" _

My eyes opened, "Ari! Come down!" I quickly put on my purple dress and grabbed my cloak. I grabbed picnic my basket which was empty, I put Midnight's blanket on top of a dagger, then I put Molly in and a book_ "Story Of Elizabeth"_, "Midnight!" I called, she jumped off of my pillow then hopped in the basket, I giggled before closing it and putting it on my lower arm.

"Arietta!"

"I'm coming mother!"

I went downstairs and quickly ate an apple, "Alright, Ari. While I'm working you can explore the village, please be careful though!" She said, pulling her boots on. "Yes mother. Oh! And your going to pick up a pot, but when you turn around slam into someone so be careful." She thanked me and we walked to her work before I decided to explore, I stopped when I saw a woman in her late 30s tending to her garden. "I love your garden." Surprised, she looked up.

"Oh, thank you! Your mother and you moved here, yes?"

I nodded.

She plucked a pale pink daisy and handed it to me. "Thank you." I smiled before waking away, I put it behind my right ear and walked away. I came to a pile of hay and sat down, I opened it and Midnight jumped out and picked her up and cradled her. I giggled when she started to bat at my hair.

"Hey."

I gasped in surprise before quickly getting up, with Midnight still in my arms. I looked to see that boy I saw yesterday.

"I'm Peter."

Peter...

"You, uh...You dropped this." He said as he handed me my book. I mentally slapped myself for dropping it. I grabbed it. He turned around and started walking away, "Thank you." I said quietly, he stopped then turned around, smiling. "You're welcome."

Then, I found myself smiling.

_Stop smiling you idiot_, I scolded myself.

**Peter's POV:**

I watched as Ari's book fell out of her basket, I ran over and picked it up. I found her sitting on a pile of hay, playing with a kitten. "Hey." I said, she gasped and got up, with kitten still in her arms, she looked at me cautiously, her bangs still covering her right eye. "You uh...You dropped this." I said while handing him the book, her eyes widened a bit and she carefully grabbed it. When I turned around and started walking away, she thanked me quietly. I turned around smiling, "You welcome." Then left.

XxXxX

**Ari's POV:**

When night came, mother was home. I smiled and embraced her, "I bought 2 cups and 2 plates, and found a pot and got some sweet onions!" She started to cook the sweet onions while I tried to nap, but I couldn't. He was stuck on my mind.

"Ari! Dinner's ready!" Mother called, I went downstairs and ate dinner, "Tomorrow the want me to come to work early okay? So there are apples in the cabinet and you can take 3, okay?" I nodded.Then went to bed.


End file.
